Lenguas Atadas
by Elanyeverywhere
Summary: Una historia alfabética, en ningún orden en especial, por que cuando están juntos Alec enreda sus palabras y Magnus ocasionalmente habla un idioma completamente diferente. Traducción del fanfiction de SmurfLuvsCookies
1. M is for Matrimony

Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece, (ojalá si), le pertenece a Cassandra Clare, y este maravilloso fanfiction es de SmurfLuvsCookies, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo.

**M is for Matrimony **

**M es por Matrimonio**

_Magnus quizás había o no influenciado el veredicto de Nueva York sobre el matrimonio gay_

El frío, oscuro interior del departamento de Magnus era un bienvenido alivio en esa sofocante tarde de Junio. Alec tomó un momento para disfrutar la ola del aire acondicionado que incluía un fino polvo de residuo de purpurina que cubría todo lo que pertenecía a Magnus. Se quitó sus botas (su conservativo y monocromo vestuario era utilizado todo el año)y tentativamente asomó su cabeza en la estilosa habitación . Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no entrar desprevenido a ninguna habitación del hogar de Magnus. Entre sus salvajes fiestas, obligaciones como el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, y en general su extravagante actitud, las indiscreciones que ocurrían en el santuario entre estas paredes color neón eran vastas y absurdas. Una vez Alec se encontró con Magnus parado en el centro de un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, levitando cinco cabras en la mitad del aire. Procedió a devolverse rápidamente, y a la mañana siguiente le llegó un precioso ramo de flores.

Hoy, sin embargo, la habitación se veía relativamente segura y libre de animales de granja. Magnus estaba echado en el sofá, rodeado por una montaña de almohadas, libros, mantas y latas vacías de la bebida energética Monster. No se había cambiado el pijama, que consistía en pantalones de un azul vibrante con un diseño de dibujos de pingüinos y un kimono rosado pálido. Cuando notó a Alec, sonrió brillantemente y chasqueo los dedos. Las latas vacías de Monster desaparecieron.

"Buenos días, amor", saludó, dando palmaditas al espacio junto a él.

"Son las dos de la tarde" Señaló Alec, complaciendo el pedido de Magnus y ocupando el asiento vacante. Notó que el cabello del brujo sobresalía en todas las direcciones, como si hubiese estado durmiendo en el, y su delineador de ojos estaba corrido. Vanamente se preguntaba como su novio se las arreglaba para verse completamente desarreglado y positivamente magnifico al mismo tiempo.

"¿En serio?" Magnus reflexionó ,"Bueno, entonces supongo que es más temprano de lo que pensé"

Alec sacudió la cabeza y desvío su atención a la televisión, eligiendo no comentar. Notó con asombro que Magnus estaba viendo las noticias locales. Alec sabía que Magnus no veía mucha televisión para empezar, al menos que fuesen esos reallity shows como _Project Runway_ o _America´s Nex Top Model _. ¿Pero las noticias? Era tan poco glamoroso. Tan… mundano.

"¿Noticias mundanas?"

"Oh, esto. Bueno, usualmente no me molestaría con los asuntos triviales de los mundanos, pero hoy hay un tema de interés" , explicó Magnus, pasándole a Alec una coca-cola helada que había conjurado.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo"

Esa respuesta era tan inesperada que Alec casi se ahoga con su bebida ,"¡Matrimonio! ¿Qué quieres decir con, matrimonio?"

"Ya sabes, santo matrimonio" ,Magnus juntó sus manos en un gesto simbólico, "¿La unión de dos personas que se aman mutuamente y quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos?. Tus padres están casados, querido".

"Yo _sé_ lo que es el matrimonio", gruñó Alec, "Quiero saber por qué estás tan interesado en la variedad gay"

"Bueno, yo _soy _gay" Señaló Magnus "Imaginé que ya lo habrías notado. De todos modos, podría ser algo que nos afecte en un futuro cercano. Solo estoy tratando de ser un responsable, informado ciudadano de estos cuarenta y ocho estados"

Alec le echó a Magnus una mirada "_No _nos vamos a casar. Y hay cincuenta estados"

"Hoy la legislatura va a aprobar una ley que va a hacer el matrimonio homosexual legal oficialmente" continúo Magnus, como si Alec no hubiese hablado.

"¿Cómo sabes si la van a aprobar?, Alec preguntó con cautela, "¿No puede todo el asunto de la democracia ir por ambos lados? Sin doble sentido".

Magnus sonrió perversamente "Solo voy a decir que estoy muy _conectado"_

"No lo hiciste" Alec sintió como su rostro perdía su color.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Alec, cariño?"

"Por favor dime que no manipulaste el voto o algo así para que la aprobaran. Estoy bastante seguro que va en contra de los Acuerdos y realmente no quiero arrestarte"

Magnus hizo un puchero, "Pensé que estarías feliz. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no, no manipulé nada".

"Bien" suspiró Alec.

"Puede que los haya _influenciado _ un poquito…"

"¡_Magnus!"._

"¿Qué? Solo estoy bromeando. ¿No puedes tomar una broma, Alexander?".

Alec se salvó de contestar por la presentadora de noticias, cuya voz sonaba en la televisión con una renovada urgencia "_Esto es, el muy esperado veredicto sobre la Ley de Matrimonio Igualitario ha sido decidido. La Legislatura de Nueva York ha aprobado la ley con un voto de 33-39. El gobernador Cuomo también ha firmado para esta ley. Es oficial: el matrimonio homosexual no solo será reconocido en el estado de Nueva York, también puede ser realizado…" _ La voz de la presentadora fue cortada con un fuerte ruido de estática cuando Magnus apagó la gigante televisión pantalla plana.

"¿Quién lo habría pensado?" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona "Mi predicción fue correcta , esto sin duda funciona para nosotros, ¿cierto?"

Alec frunció el ceño "_No _nos vamos a casar"

"¿Qué dices si tomamos algo de desayuno?, IHOP (*), yo invito?"

Alec lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Magnus se levantaba y cruzaba la habitación hacia el dormitorio para supuestamente arreglarse para el llamado "desayuno". Le echó una mirada a la hora (2:24 PM) y gruño cuando escucho correr el agua de la ducha. Al parecer iban a haber pancakes para la cena. De nuevo.

(*)The International House of Pancakes es un restaurante establecido en los Estados Unidos especializado en desayunos


	2. Y is for Yo-Yo

**Y is for Yo-Yo**

**Y es por Yo-Yo**

_Un encantador recuerdo de la fiesta y un arma mortal_

Magnus parpadeó cuando un fino rayo de luz solar matinal cayó directamente en sus ojos. Fulminó con la mirada al ofensivo producto de la naturaleza, y con un flojo gesto de la mano las negras y destellantes cortinas devolvieron la fría sombra al dormitorio.

Había sido Alec el que había abierto las cortinas, probablemente en algún momento de la noche anterior. El Cazador de Sombras afirmaba que no tenía ninguna inclinación en convertirse en una criatura nocturna como Magnus y confiaba en los molestos rayos del despertador natural de la Tierra para que lo despertaran cuando pasaba la noche ahí, sabiendo muy bien que Magnus deshabilitaría cualquier medio digital para despertar si los descubría (y siempre lo hacía) .

Magnus intentó estar molesto con su novio por despertarlo indirectamente a la _demoniaca _hora de las diez y media de la mañana, pero fue un endeble intento a lo más. ¿Cómo podría ser tan pesimista cuando estaban acurrucados juntos así, una borrosa mezcla de piel desnuda, extremidades enredadas y almohadas arrugadas, todo enterrado bajo las sabanas neón? Había un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y otro sobre sus hombros; podía ver su propia bien cuidada mano asomándose por detrás de la cabeza de Alec. Ni siquiera iba a intentar distinguir de quien eran esas piernas y pies. Era difícil distinguir donde un hombre terminaba y empezaba el otro. Magnus se sentía extrañamente en armonía con su novio en una casi-completamente forma no sexual (porque, honestamente, ¿cuándo era algo _completamente _no sexual con su sensual ser alrededor?) Esta unión no era para nada desagradable. Presidente Miau era el único estorbo, dormitando en la abandonada almohada de Alec y agitando su cola distraídamente de un lado al otro a través del espacio vacío, aporreando ocasionalmente a su dueño en la cara.

Alec roncó ligeramente mientras dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Magnus. Era un sueve, agradable sonido, aunque Magnus no apreciaba totalmente el formidable charco de baba que goteaba desde la boca de Alec. Adorable a su manera, como todo lo que Alec hacía, pero repugnante de todos modos.

A regañadientes admitió para sí que la intensa fatiga de Alec era parcialmente su culpa. Magnus sabía que Alec estaba muerto en sus pies cuando entró al departamento arrastrando los pies, pero no se habían visto en _días_. Alec había estado ocupado con sus tareas de Nephilim toda la semana, deteniendo a una dispersa horade de demonios que había devorado al pobre, irresponsable brujo que los había convocado. Era descaradamente obvio que no había tenido una buena noche de sueño hace un tiempo, pero _eso _ era algo que Magnus no podía darle después de su prolongada ausencia.

Al menos lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde, tanto si le gustaba o no al disciplinado Cazador de Sombras. Alec siempre se quejaba sobre su descenso al estilo de vida nocturno, pero si no tenía cuidado iba a adquirir un caso de insomnio antes de darse cuenta.

Magnus cerró los ojos y acarició el negro y desordenado cabello de Alec. Era siempre tan suave y simple, pero hermoso por eso. Todo sobre Alec era hermoso, desde sus perfectos ojos azules hasta sus largos y pálidos dedos de los pies. Solo que él no lo sabía.

Distraídamente el brujo curó las heridas de combate de Alec mientras pasaba los dedos gentilmente sobre las runas del Marcado cuerpo del Cazador de Sombras. Magnus nunca había encontrado fascinante el lenguaje angelical de los Nephilim hasta que conoció a Alec. No podía manipular las runas para su propio uso, así que ¿Cuál era el punto en intentarlo? Él era _indigno _del Lenguaje Divino, su sangre contaminada por su nacimiento como un hijo de Lilith, pero las tenues cicatrices plateadas en la piel de Alec contaban una historia, _su _historia, y por primera vez en su extensa existencia Magnus se encontró genuinamente curioso sobre el funcionamiento del Cielo. Los dos pasaban muchas horas entrelazados como estaban ahora, débiles y sin aliento o soñolientos y saciados. Magnus trazaría una cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos y Alec trataría de recordar que era, cuando y porque había usado la runa que la causó. A menudo continuaban hasta que caían dormidos o un particular roce de piel provocara un nuevo brote de pasión.

Justo cuando terminó de curar los cortes y moretones de Alec (y la costilla fracturada que el Cazador de Sombras ni siquiera había notado, al juzgar por las contorciones de la noche anterior), un timbre terriblemente alto sonó por todo el departamento "BANE -" el altavoz retumbó , pero Magnus chasqueo los dedos y lo silenció. Quienquiera que fuese, podía esperar. Esto era más importante.

Gage Hartlee no era un hombre paciente. Tenía la constitución robusta y musculosa de un apoyador (*), y era el triple de amenazador con sus espeluznantes tatuajes, feas cicatrices, y su vestuario heavy-metal. Como líder de una de las manadas de licántropos más grandes de Brooklyn, ¿Por qué tendría que practicar una virtud mezquina como la paciencia? La palpable intimidación que emanaba de él era suficiente para conseguir lo que quería, y rápido.

¿Este mocoso mitad demonio, Magnus Bane, tenía el descaro de dejarlo esperando? Gage estaba al tanto de la contradictoria reputación de Bane: era el mejor brujo que Nueva York tenía para ofrecer, pero elegía sus casos a su antojo y además cobraba una buena cantidad de dinero. A Gage no le importaba si Magnus-puñetero-Bane era el Gran Brujo del Puto Mundo; estaba prácticamente al mismo nivel con el destellante pequeño imbécil, se le mostraría respeto, y _no sería _ignorado.

Completamente enfurecido, Gage presionó el timbre por tercera vez. "¡JURO POR DIOS, BANE, QUE SI NO ME DEJAS ENTRAR VOY A DESGARRARTE LA GARGANTA CON MIS DIENTES! ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!"

Contó hacia atrás desde diez e inhalo profundamente antes de tocar el timbre una vez más. "Bien, Bane, voy a subir te guste o no".

No necesitó mucha fuerza para abrir la puerta. Solo una patada de una bota tamaño diccionario, y ya estaba adentro. Nadie podía mantener afuera los 2 metros de Gage Hartlee.

"BANE" rugió mientras subía por las escaleras hasta el departamento del brujo. Sonaba como una manada de elefantes marchando en sincronización por la escalera, no un hombre lobo enojado.

Gage se detuvo frente al departamento que sabía que pertenecía a Magnus Bane. Levantó un puño para golpear la puerta, cuando esta se abrió justo lo suficiente para saliera un simple yo-yo amarillo. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, dejando solamente a Gage y al yo-yo flotando a la altura de los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Murmuró, mirando con confusión al juguete plástico. Lo atrapó entre sus dedos y notó que había algo escrito en el lado con una caligrafía elegante y fucsia.

_Perdón por la inconveniencia, pero no estoy disponible en el momento. Vuelva en otro momento y le daré audiencia. Tome este encantador artilugio como disculpa. Sinceramente, M. Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn._

Gage pestañeo al mensaje en asombro. Su cara adquirió una insalubre tonalidad rojiza cuando comenzó a comprender el significado completo. Esto era inaceptable. El licántropo abrió la boca para expresar sus emociones a toda la vecindad, escandalosamente, cuando las letras en el yo-yo se reagruparon y un nuevo mensaje apareció.

_Váyase inmediatamente o será forzado. Por favor sea silencioso en su salida. Sinceramente, M. Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn._

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Gage no se iba a ir con la cola entre las piernas solo por una vaga amenaza escrita en un _yo-yo_. ¿Cómo exactamente iba Bane obligarlo a irse? ¿Metiéndole purpurina por la garganta hasta que rogara por misericordia?.

El yo-yo tembló en el puño de Gage. Repentinamente saltó desde sus dedos y lo golpeó violentamente en la nariz. Escuchó un crujido y sintió la sangre bajar por su cara, además de un cegador dolor. Gage rugió e intento agarrar el yo-yo, pero este ya había bajado hasta sus pies y los había amarrado juntos en los tobillos. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Antes de darse cuenta el yo-yo había liberado sus tobillos y se envolvió en su garganta. Con increíble fuerza lo arrastro por el pasillo, medio asfixiándolo en el camino. Los dedos de Gage eran muy grandes para arrancar el hilo en su cuello; esto solo hizo que el dolor fuese peor. El poseído juguete lo hizo bajar por las escaleras (una larga y dolorosa procesión de ángulos rectos) y no aflojó su presión hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de la calle. Ahí se desentraño por sí mismo, cayó al suelo, y era una vez más un inofensivo yo-yo con aún otro mensaje.

_Gracias, tenga un gran día._

La gente en la calle observaban a la desquiciada, sangrienta mole de hombre mientras corría, gritando y maldiciendo, lejos del yo-yo amarillo chillón depositado en la acera.

Más tarde ese día, cuando Magnus hizo un comentario de improviso sobre como los yo-yos eran de hecho una eficiente herramienta y que debería empezar a darlos como recuerdos de sus fiestas, Alec decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Probablemente no quería saber.


	3. D is for Dancing

**D is for Dancing **

**D es por Danzar**

_Alec es sorprendentemente talentoso_

Alec no estaba completamente seguro de _como _se había visto envuelto en esto, pero sabía que ya no quería ser participe en cuanto Magnus sugirió que aprendiera a bailar.

"No puedo bailar" fue su respuesta inmediata.

Magnus le echó una mirada. "Alec, cariño, no te menosprecies. Cualquiera con pasión y un gramo de coordinación puede aprender como bailar si tiene el compañero adecuado"

"¿Dime otra vez porque estoy haciendo esto?".

"Si voy a mostrarte ante mis amigos, tenemos que hacerlo con estilo. De otra forma no tiene sentido presentártelos".

"¿Tienes amigos?".

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Magnus exclamó, ofendido. "¿Quién crees que viene a mis fiestas?".

"Pensé que eran clientes. O personas al azar de la calle. O amigos de Presidente Miau". Alec le echó un vistazo al gato en cuestión, que estaba observándolos relajadamente acurrucado sobre una almohada desalojada. "Con todas las fiestas de cumpleaños que le haces, debe ser tan viejo como tú".

"No puedo creer que estés insinuando que mi _gato _tiene más amigos que yo" se mofó Magnus.

"¿No es cierto?"

"¡Nos estamos saliendo del tema!" Espetó Magnus, levantando sus manos en el aire con exasperación.

"Tienes toda la razón" Alec estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. "Parece que no tiene sentido que me presentes a tus amigos. ¿De quién fue la idea de todos modos?".

"¡Fue tuya!, ¿No recuerdas cuando me dijiste ´Me pregunto cómo serán tus amigos´? Estoy, gentilmente, ofreciendo esta oportunidad para conocerlos, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es bailar".

Ahora que lo pensaba, Alec recordaba preguntándose con qué tipo de personas Magnus se juntaba fuera de sus fiestas, pero había sido una vaga idea. No había puesto ningún peso en ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta. Alec sospechaba que Magnus solo quería enseñarle a bailar más que nada, pero viendo su mirada suplicante titilando detrás de capas de delineador, decidió que por lo menos le debía eso al brujo. Después de todo ¿Por cuánto tiempo Magnus había cumplido los deseos de Alec sobre su familia y amigos?, ¿Qué era un simple baile comparado con mantener en secreto su entera relación?

Y honestamente, Alec no podía negar que estaba un _poco_ curioso por ver quiénes eran los que Magnus quería que conociera tanto.

"Está bien" aceptó a regañadientes.

El rosto de Magnus se iluminó "¿De verdad? ¿Lo harás?".

"Si, supongo. Por ti".

Magnus lo miró de una forma que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por dos segundos. "Gracias" murmuró, quitando el cabello de la frente de Alec. "Esto significa mucho para mí. Y te prometo que no lo lamentarás. Incluso te dejaré elegir el baile. ¿Qué piensas sobre el tango?".

La ropa del brujo cambió desde un pantalón de cuero color escarlata y una camiseta de malla brillante a un endiabladamente apuesto esmoquin negro, un sombrero fedora con una larga pluma blanca, y una fragante rosa roja. Sujetó la rosa entre sus dientes y chasqueó los dedos. De repente un brillante vestido rojo sin mangas apareció en sus manos.

Alec frunció el ceño, románticos sentimientos desvanecidos "Joder no"

Magnus tomó la rosa de su boca y la puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en un fluido movimiento "¿Preferirías dirigir?".

"Juro por el Ángel, Magnus, si cualquiera de los dos tiene que usar _eso_ entonces no hay trato"

"Muy bien" Ambos trajes desaparecieron "Sin disfraces. Por ahora, de todos modos. Sólo comencemos con la práctica, ¿de acuerdo?"

Alec torpemente dejó que Magnus tomara sus manos y las pusiera en los lugares correctos ("No creo que mi mano deba ir _ahí_" era una frase pronunciada con demasiada frecuencia) y eventualmente, con una repentina sinfonía de salvaje música Española, comenzó a aprender los pasos.

Magnus era un profesor muy paciente, incluso cuando Alec tropezaba con sus propios pies. Nunca había notado lo _grandes_ que eran sus pies, y los de Magnus también. Parecía que los dedos del brujo aparecían bajo sus zapatos en el último momento. Magnus no hizo ni una sola mueca de dolor, pero luego de varios pisotones accidentales Alec notó que pisaba más ligeramente.

"Déjate fluir con la música" sugirió Magnus, soltando a Alec para poder mostrarle. Dio unos cuantos gráciles pasos y un zigzagueo coqueto, sacándole una sonrisa a Alec. Magnus apareció repentinamente a su lado y tomó su mano, haciéndolo girar en un círculo e intentando hacer que se inclinara hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente Alec no estaba esperando el cambio repentino de peso y ambos se estrellaron en el suelo.

Parpadeó para dejar de ver estrellas y vio que Magnus había caído sobre él. El brujo sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus largos, coloridos cabellos cosquilleando el rostro de Alec. "Supongo que tiene sus ventajas enseñar a un principiante" murmuró, quitando un poco de purpurina de la mejilla de Alec.

"¿Se suponía que eso tenía que ser algo romántico o algo así?" preguntó sarcásticamente Alec. La sonrisa de Magnus solo se hizo más amplia, obteniendo un extraño parecido al gato Cheshire.

"Nunca prometí ser romántico todo el tiempo, corazón" Para enfatizar su punto, Magnus mordisqueó juguetonamente la nariz de Alec, incitando un gritito sobresaltado de la víctima. Magnus se sentó, montado sobre el regazo de Alec, temblando de la risa. El bailarín pegado al suelo se levantó un poco sobre sus codos, su rostro de un color rojo brillante. Eran en momentos como este que Alec odiaba su tez blanca, odiaba no poder esconderle su vergüenza o su furia o su excitación a su novio. Sin embargo, a Magnus no parecía importarle.

"Venga, vamos a seguir" suspiró el brujo, estirándose.

Alec levantó una ceja "Tienes que quitarte de encima primero"

"Oh, bueno, sí, supongo que tienes razón" Magnus frunció los labios, claramente considerando los pros y los contras de seguir con las lecciones. Evidentemente decidió que debería seguir, ya que se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció una mano a Alec. El descontento (y levemente decepcionado) Cazador de Sombras tomó su mano y dejó que lo levantara. "Ahora, recuerda lo que te dije sobre la música" Magnus instruyó mientras se acomodaban en la posición de baile correcta. "Solo deja la música mueva tu cuerpo".

Este consejo fue retirado rápidamente, ya que quedó claro que la música tenía rencor contra Alec y movía su cuerpo en formas muy poco halagadoras. "Olvida la música" resopló Magnus "Déjame ser tu guía. Sigue mi ejemplo"

Estuvieron encantados al descubrir que esta técnica funcionaba fraccionalmente mejor. Alec comenzó a entender los pasos, aunque el ritmo y orden se perdían completamente en él. Estaba claro que la frustración de ambos iba creciendo más y más desde que comenzó la lección. Presidente Miau había abandonado la escena, optando en cambio reabastecer la infestación de pelo en la almohada de Alec que estaba en su dormitorio.

"No, no, no" exclamó Magnus por la billonésima vez sobre el rugido de la música "¡Alec, es adelante, derecha, atrás, izquierda, no adelante, derecha, izquierda, atrás!"

"Lo siento" resopló Alec, secándose el sudor que tenía detrás del cuello. Había comenzado a pensar que no tenía esperanza cuando se trataba de bailar y, se sorprendió al descubrir, que era elemento bastante mórbido. Bailar no era algo muy importante en la cultura de los Cazadores de Sombras, pero durante eventos importantes – matrimonios, aniversarios, o similares – era importante y útil saber cómo hacerlo. Solo que a Alec nunca se le había enseñado. ¿Y quién había estado ahí para enseñarle como bailar? Ciertamente no el torpe y viejo Hodge. Y en cuanto a sus padres, bueno, tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Magnus percibió como el entusiasmo de Alec disminuía y se detuvo "Bien, tomemos un descanso"

"¿No hay alguna poción o hechizo que puedas lanzarme o algo así que me haga bailar mejor?" preguntó amargamente. Ya era tarde, casi las once de la noche; habían estado bailando por casi cuatro horas.

"Soy un brujo" suspiró Magnus "no un hacedor de milagros"

"_Muy _alentador"

"Quizás esto no fue una buena idea. No me dí cuenta… Quiero decir, eres un Nephilim…Había pensado que tendrías un mejor sentido del ritmo que esto…"

"Me voy a casa"

"¡Espera!" Magnus cogió a Alec por el hombro. "Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. Eso fue insensible. No te vayas"

Alec vaciló. "Mi madre se molestará si llego tarde"

"Entonces quédate a dormir," ofreció Magnus, deslizando sus pulgares en los espacios para el cinturón en los pantalones de Alec. "A Maryse no le importará. Puedo decir que no te estabas divirtiendo. Déjame compensarte… "

Magnus alejó los pensamientos sobre irse a casa con una serie de cortos e intensos besos. Una muestra, sabía Alec, de la idea que tenía Magnus para compensarle. Cerró los ojos al sentir las sensaciones que nacían donde los labios del brujo tocaban su piel "… está bien" suspiró entre besos "Me quedaré… ¿y Magnus?".

"¿Mm?"

"Perdón por no ser un mejor bailarín"

Magnus rió entre dientes, posando su frente contra la de Alec "Eso no es algo por lo que disculparse, amor. ¿Y sabes?, no lo estabas haciendo tan mal"

"Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?" Alec levantó una ceja "Apesto"

"En tango, sí, pero como dije, cualquiera puede bailar si tiene pasión, un poco de coordinación, y el compañero correcto". Magnus tomó las manos de Alec y las colocó sobre sus hombros, luego puso sus propias manos en la cintura de Alec. La música cambió a una más suave y lenta. Magnus sonrió y se balanceó hacia los lados, guiando a Alec por las caderas. El Cazador de Sombras apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de baile. Amaba el olor de Magnus: piel cálida, cuero, una clase de dulce almizcle. También un poco como azufre, pero apenas estaba ahí y Alec tenía el presentimiento de que Magnus no apreciaría la observación.

Se balancearon en silencio por unos perfectos minutos antes de que Magnus susurrara "¿Ves? Eres un magnifico bailarín"

"Como sea" se mofó Alec "Entonces ¿Este es el baile que vamos a hacer?"

"Buen intento, pero no creas que te vas a salir de esta tan fácilmente, Alexander. Estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos intentar flamenco" Consideró Magnus pensativamente, pero guiñó el ojo cuando vio la expresión mortificada de Alec "Estoy bromeando. Casi del todo".

"Bastardo sádico" masculló Alec.

"Verdad, pero no puedes decir que no te excita" contestó Magnus, y cuando Alec abrió la boca para oponerse lo besó tan apasionadamente que olvidó sea cuál sea la réplica que tenía (y estaba bastante seguro de que era una buena). El brujo procedió a impulsarlos hacia el sofá, donde se quedaron, enredados en una masa de extremidades, toda pretensión de estar bailando completamente abandonada.

**Nota original de la autora (SmurfLuvsCookies): **La canción que se imaginaba para el baile lento de Alec y Magnus es Sparks de Coldplay.


	4. 4 H is for Handcuffs and Heartbeats

**H is for Handcuffs and Heartbeats**

**H es por Esposas y Latidos**

**Handcuffs:**

**Esposas:**

_Las de Isabelle han desaparecido._

Cuando Isabelle entró a grandes zancadas a la cocina una alegre mañana de un día domingo con la mirada ligeramente descontenta de alguien que ha estado buscando algo infructuosamente, Jace no le dio importancia. Ella siempre estaba buscando algún accesorio o cosas así (aunque no podía imaginar como los perdía en primer lugar, considerando que solían ser tremendamente llamativos, brillantes, pesados o todos los anteriores), y usualmente aparecían uno o dos días después de que los dejara de buscar. Jace había sugerido varias veces que un espíritu fantasmal poseía sus joyas, pero en realidad estaba casi convencido de que el ladrón era Iglesia. El gato Persa siempre estaba misteriosamente ausente cuando Isabelle se embarcaba en una de sus cruzadas, y aparte nunca le había gustado mucho la chica.

Jace sonrió para sí mismo, recordando la vez que había compartido su teoría del gato-ladrón con Max y el creativo chico había propuesto que probablemente Iglesia modelaba las joyas de Isabelle frente al espejo. Ahora, el recuerdo era agridulce, y el lugar en la encimera al lado del lavaplatos donde el menor de los tres hermanos Lightwood había tomado el resto de su leche chocolatada estaba inquietantemente vacío.

"¿Y _tú _por qué sonríes?" demandó Isabelle ásperamente, completamente exasperada ante la falta de resultados de su búsqueda y decidiendo evidentemente que Jace sería un perfecto blanco para dejar salir su frustración.

"¿Tengo que tener una licencia para sonreír ahora?" Jace disparó devuelta "Usualmente no es un problema en la cocina, supongo, considerando como cocinas"

"No hay nada mal con mi comida" espetó Isabelle.

"Tienes razón" admitió Jace "Sin ti, Taki ya estaría en bancarrota"

"¿Qué es lo que _quieres_ Jace?" dijo Isabelle, como si fuese él el que estaba inmiscuyéndose en su soledad a estas tempranas horas y no a la inversa.

"Bueno-"empezó, pero Isabelle levanto su mano.

"No importa, no respondas eso" Y empezó a buscar de nuevo, ignorando a Jace completamente. La observó con una expresión divertida hasta que terminó de comer sus Cheerios y de beber su café con un suave sorbo. Finalmente, su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él, ya que Isabelle estaba moviendo los contenidos del refrigerador para hallar lo que sea que estaba buscando, y le preguntó "¿Qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente?"

"Tengo una cita esta noche" suspiró Isabelle, que era una respuesta tan típica de Isabelle que Jace ya se estaba preparando para ignorar el resto de la explicación hasta que escuchó "y estoy buscando mis esposas"

"¿Esposas?" repitió, completamente sorprendido. Sorprender a Jace de cualquier forma, sobre todo completamente, era una hazaña impresionante "¿A qué tipo de cita vas a _ir?_"

Isabelle lo fulminó con la mirada "Del tipo del cual no necesitas preocuparte"

"Estoy ofendido" Jace esnifó "Soy prácticamente tu hermano, Izzy, y además soy el _parabatai_ de tu hermano mayor. Imagina ¿qué pensaría si esta información alcanzara sus pequeños y delicados oídos? O inclusos los de Maryse…"

"Si _debes_ saberlo, mi cita está fascinado con cosplay" resopló Isabelle "Y tengo la intención de vestirme como una oficial de policía sexy o algo así, pero no puedo lograr eso sin las esposas"

"¿Cosplay? ¿No es eso cuando te disfrazas como esos pequeños personajes japoneses o algo así?" observó Jace "Hasta donde yo sé, solo mundanos idiotas hacen cosplay"

"Clary hace cosplay"

"Mi punto exactamente" Jace pausó solo para considerar como se vería Clary como una sexy mujer policía, y decidió que quizás no era una cosa tan idiota después de todo "¿Puedo suponer que tu cita es Simon…?"

"Mi cita no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Isabelle con un arrogante movimiento de cabeza, pero Jace podía ver por la tonalidad rosada sus mejillas que había supuesto correctamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y se sirvió otra taza de café. Desde que Simon se Convirtió y obtuvo la atención de cierta chica licántropa, Isabelle había estado cada vez más entusiasta en probar nuevas cosas mundanas a las que se habría opuesto completamente en otras circunstancias. La honesta opinión de Jace era que debería haber sido a la inversa, pero aparentemente la estrategia de Isabelle estaba funcionando. Después de todo Simon la había invitado a ella para esta cosa de cosplay en vez de Maia, quien probablemente lo habría disfrutado genuinamente. _De cualquier forma_ pensó Jace con ironía _será la envidia entre todos sus mundanos amigos._

Alec se materializó en la cocina, vistiendo su chaqueta de cuero sobre las ropas que para un ojo no entrenado eran igual al resto de su guardarropa, pero para Isabelle y Jace era obviamente el mismo desteñido chaleco y jeans que había usado el día anterior. Eso y los suaves toques de purpurina y pelo de gato pegados en su cuerpo eran obvias señales de su cita con Magnus, pero Jace no pudo resistir preguntarle "¿Dónde has estado _tú_ toda la noche?"

"Donde Magnus", dijo Alec simplemente. Jace estaba ligeramente decepcionado; solo hace algunas semanas atrás, esa misma pregunta habría provocado a Alec un ataque, ruborizándose y farfullando o habría dicho una mala mentira. Evidentemente había llegado a términos con que si iba a tener sexo con Magnus, iba a tener que admitírselo a su familia. Sin embargo, era menos entretenido de esa manera.

Jace, que se estaba sintiendo particularmente fastidioso esa mañana, intentó de nuevo. "Nuestra querida y pequeña Isabelle tiene una cita esta noche y está buscando sus esposas, Alec. ¿Has tropezado con ellas por casualidad en tu camino hasta acá?"

Isabelle le lanzó a Jace una mirada enfurecida, pero Alec parecía no haberse inmutado por la pregunta. De hecho, chasqueó los dedos con una pequeña exclamación y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Su mano emergió con un par de plateadas esposas, que dejó caer sin miramientos en la encimera. "Magnus perdió las suyas" explicó "y estaba demasiado ebrio para conjurar unas. Me pidió que llevara estas. Perdón por no preguntar primero, pero supuse que no te importaría."

Jace e Isabelle solo podían mirarlo fijamente, aturdidos en silencio, como Alec se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja, sacaba un trozo de tarta de la caja en la encimera, y se iba camino a su cuarto. Compartieron una sola mirada horrorizada antes de que Isabelle tomara un par de tenazas del cajón y cautelosamente tomara las esposas con ellas, tirando ambos instrumentos en el cubo de la basura.

"… voy a llamar a Simon" murmuró luego de una extensa pausa "Creo que prefiero usar ese horrendo disfraz negro de shinigami que tener que mirar un par de esposas otra vez"

Jace no dijo nada. Por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

**Heartbeats:**

**Latidos:**

_Un peculiar tipo de música_

Magnus habría admitido con facilidad que cuando Alec se quedaba a pasar la noche en su departamento, el sexo no era su parte favorita de la tarde. Oh, el sexo era fantástico sin lugar a dudas (Alec aprendía muy rápido y era sorprendentemente aventurero), pero eran los serenos momentos _después_ del intenso crescendo del sexo que Magnus más amaba. Ese momento en el que estaban ambos satisfechos y demasiado exhaustos para hacer nada más que estar ahí en los brazos del otro. Ese momento en el que los huesos de Magnus se sentían como goma y sus músculos como agua, cuando sus sentidos estaban estimulados hasta un punto que ninguna droga o bebida podría nunca alcanzar.

Veía todo con una claridad inquietante (lo cual no era una sorpresa, considerando que Alec había observado que cuando Magnus estaba excitado sus pupilas se dilataban como las de un gato). Veía cada provocadora, delgada línea de músculo, cada sombra, cada gota de sudor en la piel de Alec. Veía entre las profundidades de los ojos azules de Alec, los ojos que siempre le mentían a Magnus y le aseguraban que estaba haciendo lo correcto en involucrarse en la corta vida de este inocente Cazador de Sombras. Esos ojos le decían que Alec era simplemente feliz, puramente eufórico y completamente gozoso, y que Magnus lo había hecho así. Magnus sabía que eventualmente haría a Alec igualmente infeliz, pero rápidamente decidió no pensar en ese hecho.

Magnus también podía oler los mezclados, poderosos aromas que colgaban en el aire como pesadas cortinas de encaje: piel cálida, sudor, deseo, y esa fragancia extrañamente metálica que Magnus atribuía a cada Nephilim que había conocido. No era un olor completamente agradable, esa marca de los Cazadores de Sombras, pero sin importar cuantas veces Magnus lavara sus sábanas, no podía deshacerse de el. Eventualmente se propagó por todo el departamento y Magnus comenzó a amarlo, incluso cuando los Subterráneos invitados a sus fiestas lo criticaban, porque el olor le recordaba a Alec cuando estaba solo con Presidente Miau como única compañía.

Y tocar. Magnus amaba tocar a Alec, para asegurarse de que en verdad era real, de verdad estaba ahí, y no un fantasma de un sueño u otro. Sus contactos eran calientes, eléctricos, tranquilizadores, íntimos: todo nacido de la nada, importancia derivada de la irrelevancia. La suavidad del cabello de Alec, el calor de su piel, la palpitación de dolor que radiaba de los lugares donde había sido mordido o donde Alec había agarrado demasiado fuerte, todo estaba deliciosamente magnificado pero atenuado de alguna manera.

Cada vez que Magnus lamía sus labios, sentía el sabor amargo de la sal. Lo hacía arrugar la nariz y Alec se reiría de su expresión, lo besaría, y reemplazaría el sabor con el suyo.

Lo que Magnus más disfrutaba en estos momentos, sin embargo, era la música. Era un peculiar tipo de sinfonía, estable, rítmica, y sutil, pero igualmente preciosa. Magnus no creía que nadie nunca apreciara la hermosa serenata de los latidos de un corazón hasta que lo dejaban de escuchar sonar para siempre.

El corazón de Alec era fuerte y saludable. Cuando el Cazador de Sombras se quedaba dormido Magnus a menudo deslizaba su mano sobre su pecho hasta que lo sentía latiendo bajo la palma de su mano. Se quedaría así, contando los latidos, hasta que lo indujera en el sueño. Magnus sabía lógicamente que, como todos los demás, la melodía del corazón de Alec eventualmente se desvanecería en el silencio. El universo no tenía en cuenta lo especial que era un simple latido para un insignificante brujo. Reclamaría este reluciente, intachable Cazador de Sombras de vuelta en su abrazo oscuro. Parecía injusto que el universo encontrara aceptable destruir la cruda, brillante música de Alexander Lightwood y dejar el exhausto quejido de Magnus Bane en esta tierra. Juntos eran un magnifico dueto, pero sólo Magnus era solo una triste, cautelosa nota entre un coro de otras composiciones.

Por supuesto que Magnus temía ese día, el día en el que el universo decidiera que era tiempo de cerrar las cortinas de Alec, pero sabía que era mejor no preocuparse por algo que estaba fuera de su control. No había nada que él pudiese hacer sobre ese día. No había nada que pudiese hacer aparte de apreciar cada latido del vivo corazón de Alec.


	5. 5 A is for Again

*****Nota de la traductora: Quería disculparme por el atraso, puede que mi explicación no sea muy buena pero es la verdad. El lunes 3 y martes 4 de diciembre rendí la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria, en Chile) y bueno entre los nervios y la presión no había terminado este capitulo. Ademas les aviso que es muy probable que no suba otro hasta después de la navidad por que este jueves viajo por algunos días. Espero que disfruten este capitulo! Espero que no sea mucho pedir que dejen reviews, aunque sea para quejarse por mis atrasos :C

**A is for Again**

**A es por De nuevo**

_Porque una vez nunca es suficiente_

_¿Qué te estás haciendo a ti mismo, Magnus?_

El brujo suspiró y miró en los amplios verdes ojos de Presidente Miau, que estaba sentado en el sofá. En el vano intento de mantener alguna apariencia de sanidad, decidió pretender que el gato había dicho la pregunta y contestó como corresponde.

"No lo sé," masculló. Entre dientes soltó un torrente de insultos en varios gruesos idiomas, dejándose caer junto al gato en el sofá de una manera apropiadamente trágica. Presidente Miau no parecía perturbado; a menudo tomaba el rol de confidente en las raras ocasiones que su dueño dejaba que algo lo molestara. Siglos de practica garantizaban un relajado Magnus, que difícilmente se exaltaba con triviales asuntos como relaciones. El romance era tan fugaz, pero eso lo hacía fácil. Una aventura de una noche, un mes; ¿Qué le importaba a un inmortal? Mundanos y similares, eran meras distracciones. No podría haber nunca un futuro con ellos, no cuando Magnus no envejecía.

Otros inmortales estaban tan acostumbrados a este concepto que no le encontraban sentido a la fidelidad. A veces Magnus se preguntaba si el llegaría a ser de la misma forma, si algún día la monogamia se volvería algo imposible. Él _quería _monogamia, una relación donde podía ser feliz solo con una persona por la eternidad, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón había aprendido a aceptar que amarga verdad: nunca iba a pasar. O eran rápidos, apasionados interludios o décadas de devoción mezcladas con traición y dolor.

"Es ese Cazador de Sombras," resopló Magnus. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no me metería nunca en los asuntos privados de los Cazadores de Sombras de nuevo? Hay demasiadas restricciones, demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal. Pero…" Suspiró de nuevo. "Alexander Lightwood. Él… siento que de alguna forma él es diferente. ¿Es eso tonto de mi parte?".

Presidente Miau bostezó ampliamente, mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos y delgada lengua rosada. Magnus frunció sus labios. "Tienes razón. Es tonto. Pero el amor es tonto." El brujo se paralizó. ¿Realmente acababa de decir _amor_? No podía _amar_ a este Cazador de Sombras, sin importar que tan azules eran sus ojos, o que tan negro su cabello, o que tan adorable su sonrojo, o que tan dulce su disposición. Tampoco podía amarlo por la suavidad de sus labios o la tierna vacilación en el corto beso que compartieron. Un beso no constituía amor; difícilmente constituía afecto.

Aún esto no detuvo a Magnus de pensar en el tímido joven Cazador de Sombras. Timidez era un rasgo tan extraño en los Nephilim, particularmente en la rama de los Lightwood. Alexander (_Alec_, se reprendió a si mismo) también era consciente de sí mismo (*_nota de la traductora: la palabra original se usa para personas que se preocupan de lo que las otras personas piensan de ella, y esto los pone nerviosos, incomodos y preocupados)_, y terriblemente incomodo en su propia piel. Estaba levemente dañado por la silenciosa carga de su homosexualidad, habiendo escuchado toda su vida que era algo fundamentalmente _incorrecto_, atormentado por el hecho de no poder controlarlo. Magnus recordaba su propia niñez, recordaba a las personas diciéndole que su sola existencia era algo incorrecto. No era como si él se hubiera creado a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que Alec se sentía de manera similar.

Magnus sentía que Alec no estaba roto. No todavía. El día que cumpliera los deseos de sus padres y se casara con alguna chica Nephilim, tuviera hijos con ella, lo estaría.

Magnus no quería que alguien tan hermoso como Alexander Lightwood se rompiera. No tenía exactamente un impulso de repararlo, sino más bien de protegerlo de los males de este mundo (Aunque, tenía que admitir, la inocencia de Alec no era algo que uno pudiese llamar _a salvo _ en su presencia; sin embargo, Magnus sabía que existían mayores peligros que arrebatar la virtud de un chico de 18 años). Alec estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido en el fondo. Necesitaba cuidados, atención, y más que nada a alguien quien, cuando entrara en una habitación, lo notaría.

"Me necesita a _mí," _Dijo Magnus. Se giró para mirar a Presidente Miau, quien estaba absorto en la limpieza de su pata.

Presidente Miau no respondió, pero Magnus sentía que el felino no estaba de acuerdo. _Acéptalo_, imaginó que decía el gato con un aire de impaciencia, _este Cazador de Sombras te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él._

"…Odio cuando tienes razón." Refunfuñó Magnus. "Voy a romper mis propias reglas y verlo de nuevo, ¿Verdad?"

El gato puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta. _Todas las reglas están hechas para romperse._

"¿Incluso las personales?"

_Especialmente las personales._

Alec no se fue directamente a casa. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría irse directo a casa como si todo fuese normal cuando acababa de dejar que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn lo _besara?_

¿Y la peor parte?

Lo había disfrutado.

_Mucho_

Alec metió sus manos más profundamente en su abrigo y viró hacia la derecha, yéndose por una desconocida calle. Edificios se alzaban sobre él por ambos lados, reconfortantes guardianes de acero y ladrillo. El concreto estaba mojado bajo sus botas y el frio húmedo aire calmaba su caliente piel. Una caminata. Solo necesitaba caminar por ahí un rato. Caminar y pensar.

No había tenido la intención de quedarse tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de realmente entrar al departamento del brujo en absoluto. Alec cerró sus ojos, recordando los murmuros de Isabelle de la noche anterior mientras se alejaban de la fiesta de Magnus Bane. _Parecía que realmente le gustabas_ le susurró. _Te dijo que lo llamaras_. _Quizás deberías. Podría ayudar…_ No terminó la oración, echando una mirada atrás donde se encontraba Jace y Clary. Alec tuve que reprimirse físicamente para no hacer lo mismo. Sabía lo que vería: a Jace mirando a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes como si cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada gesto que hiciera, tuviera el potencial de liberar los prohibidos, preciados secretos de todo el puto universo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Alec había deseado que Jace lo mirara a _él _ así?

Ser _parabatai_ siempre había sido una bendición y una maldición, pero ahora más que nunca. Alec sabía que incluso si existiera una remota posibilidad de que Jace tuviese los mismos sentimientos hacia él (A pesar de que no había, ni siquiera la más mínima, estrecha posibilidad), no podrían estar juntos, ni siquiera en secreto. Iba en contra de la Ley que _parabatais_ estuviesen en una relación romántica.

"La Ley es dura, pero es la Ley" murmuró Alec, perturbando los tornasolados, aceitosos charcos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Alec podía sentir, en el fondo, como Jace había comenzado a preocuparse por Clary. Era otro aspecto maldito del vínculo. Instintivamente esa actitud protectora hacia ella se había propagado hacia su propio corazón como una insidiosa enfermedad, pero Alec no _quería _querer a Clary. No _quería_ aceptarla como Jace e Isabelle parecían haberlo hecho. Quería odiarla, pero sabía que no podía. Alec no creía que hubiese realmente odiado a nadie nunca.

Ver a Jace correr detrás de Clary cuando esta los abandono imprudentemente para recuperar a su mundano amigo de las garras de los vampiros había dolido tanto que Alec se preguntó si debería tomar el consejo de Isabelle. Quizás _debería _ llamar a Magnus Bane. Quizás él, Alec, merecía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, que lo distrajera de su dolor.

Magnus había estado obviamente sorprendido de verlo. Alec se dio cuenta entonces que ni siquiera sabía que decirle al brujo. Así que solo había dicho, "Hola". E inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la estupidez de la palabra.

De alguna forma habían hablado. Alec había tenido la impresión de que Magnus ya no estaba interesado en él; quizás el coqueteo había carecido de sentido. Quizás no había esperado que Alec fuera gay, solo avergonzarlo y humillarlo en frente de sus amigos Cazadores de Sombras. Esta idea no se le había ocurrido antes a Alec, y se sintió terriblemente ridículo cuando se le ocurrió en el umbral del destrozado apartamento de Magnus Bane.

Entonces, por alguna razón, Magnus lo miró, suspiró de una manera rendida, y le preguntó si quería comer desayuno. Alec lo había rechazado. Y entonces Magnus lo había besado, y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Solo era la tercera vez en toda su vida que a Alec lo habían besado. Sus primeras dos veces habían sido cuando tenía doce y catorce años, respectivamente, y ambas habían sido chicas Cazadoras de Sombras visitando el Instituto de Nueva York. Se habían ido, y no habían vuelto. Ambas veces Alec había descubierto que habían intentado besar a Jace primero.

Esto era diferente. Era la primera vez que había sido besado por otro hombre. Era la primera vez que había sentido un delgado, muscular par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello, o la respuesta de un esbelto, gatuno cuerpo al elevarse para moldearse con el suyo. Nunca se había fundido en un beso hasta ahora, nunca había tenido todos sus pensamientos coherentes borrados de su mente por un toque. Nunca había tenido que esforzarse tanto para separarse.

El rostro de Alec ardía con el recuerdo. Por el Ángel, ¿Cómo podría ir a casa? Isabelle seguramente se enteraría. No sabía si podría soportar su sorprendente gentil, exageradamente ansioso aliento (*_Traductora: en el sentido de motivar, dar ánimos)_ . Tenía buenas intenciones, así que no tenía el corazón para decirle que encontraba su entusiasmo por su homosexualidad condescendiente y humillante.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a Jace a los ojos?

Alec levantó la mirada de la franja de inundado cemento al que había estado observando por la última hora. La luz de la mañana iluminaba los apagados grises de los rascacielos de Nueva York, transformándolos en brillantes plateados. El desagradable metrónomo de blasfemias y bocinazos derivaban de la calle a medida que el tráfico mundano se hacía más severo.

Evaluó sus alrededores y sonrió, una sorprendida mueca que lentamente evolucionó a una enorme sonrisa y, eventualmente, risa histérica. Una hora caminando y pensando y había terminado justo al frente de este lugar de nuevo. La ironía.

_Bueno, _Pensó Alec, sonriendo al edificio, _si no puedo ir a casa, bien podría quedarme aquí. _Sin más demora, presionó el timbre y aceptó la segunda invitación de desayuno de Magnus Bane.


End file.
